Singing out loud!
by Funkita
Summary: 1 year after the group graduation from high school they are studying in Paris what happens when they want to represent Greece in Eurovision song contest! But Deuce, Mira and Alex are not going to make it easy for them because they didn,t went to university because they got a career as The Want! What will also happen when a BIG surprise is happening under the final Suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Hello! In this story it is the same characters like in Dont leave me alone and they are humans and The Want is there to. I am going to use The Want in many stories.

I do not own the songs and Monster high!

CHAPTER 1

Frankie stood and waited for Clawdeen`s big brother Clawd would pick he cuz he picked up many of Clawdeen`s friends. Then they finally come. «Hey Frankie» Clawdeen said. «hey Clawdeen Hey Clawd» I said. «Hey Frankie how was your summer?» Clawd asked. «It was fine we were in France! You?» I asked. «We were travelling around in Europe» Clawd said. «That sounds cool» Frankie said. When they had picked up Cleo and Draculaura they drove to Merston High and now that Clawd was in the graduation class he parked at the best place. «So Cleo are Deuce at the school today?» Clawdeen asked. «I do not know» Cleo answered. «Hey Deenie there is Alex say hey to him» Draculaura said and walked away with Clawd. «No, its not him!» Clawdeen said and walked with the others to find Lagoona, Ghoulia and the other members of the gang. «Guys there is Melissa and an other girl!» Frankie said. «Hey Melissa!» Frankie screamed and run to Melissa an the other girl the other was running after her. «Hey girls» Melissa said. «Guys this is my cousin Emily!» Melissa said. «Hey» Emily said. «Do you know if Deuce is coming today?» Cleo asked. «Yes i think he is coming Emily do you know anything about that?» Melissa said. «I do not know» She said. «Well there is Mira, Carter and Miley» Emily said. Then the manager of The Want come and said something to the girls and behind him the boys came. «Found him» Clawdeen and Cleo said because Cleo found Deuce and Clawdeen found Alex the boy she had a crush on. Then before they could say hello it was time to get in the auditorium. The gang meet at their usual places. «God morning students!» Principal Howard said. He welcommed the new students and said The Want would sing some songs for welcome everyone back to the school.

«Okay everybody this is a new song we had been working on in summer! Enjoy it!» Mira said.

Headed for the best night, of our lives  
Gonna party, fuck, drink up this club tonight  
Popping bottle after bottle with the best champagne  
Cuz that's what we live for, die for  
23 guys that will make it to the end  
so take a picture trick, cuz you'll never forget  
a night with us

I'm on a bus  
I'm on a bus

Our way is better than Sheen's and you know what that means!  
I'm on a bus motherfucker!  
(bass and dancepart)  
Headed for the best night, of our lives  
Gonna party, fuck, drink up this club tonight  
Popping bottle after bottle with the best champagne  
Cuz that's what we live for, die for  
23 guys that will make it to the end  
so take a picture trick, cuz you'll never forget  
a night with us

I'm on a bus  
Our way is better than Sheen's and you know what that means!  
(Bass and dancepart)  
I'm on a bus, motherfucker!

(Bass and dancepart longer part)

«Do someone of you have any wishes to a song?» Miley asked. At this point the three The Want boys hoped for a song the girls was singing. «A song that the boys is singing!» The students wished. «Okay boys you heard them» Carter said.

(Alex)  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shes in the sensor  
She can't decide  
She keeps on lookin'  
From left to right

Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin' is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone 

( Alex and Duncan)  
You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

[Deuce]  
Let me show you what your missin'  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice  
Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya'

You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone 

(Deuce and Duncan)  
Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

[Alex]  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

Can't make up your mind  
Please don't waste my time  
Not tryin' to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

1 year after Cleo, Frankie, Melissa, Deuce, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Heath, Gil, Abbey, Jackson, Holt, Mira, Carter, Miley, Duncan, Alex Emily (Who lived with Melissa and Deuce), Moe graduatet from Merston. 2 years for Clawd but he had taked a pause year to go on college with his girlfriend.

"Frankie!" Draculaura said. "I am coming!" Frankie said. Everyone of the group had comed in on the university in Paris just different classes except Mira, Alex and Deuce cuz they never tried they just had the musiccareer but Duncan, Carter and Miley didn`t want to. So The Want split up it was Maya (Mira), Eric (Deuce) and Alek (Alex) again in the group they did move back to Greece. "Frankie come if not we do not reach the plane!" Clawdeen screamed. Frankie did as her friends and said goodbye to her family and then she ran to the plane to Paris with her friends! Cleo was still upset for that Deuce didn`t even tried to come in at universitet in Paris they had broke up now because it was going to be hard when he was in Greece and her in France.

At the plane everyone was so excited. Emily and Miley was being close friends and they write down some songs together cuz they were really good singers both of them. "Cleo are you okay?" Clawdeen asked. "yes I was tinking at Deuce" Cleo answered. Melissa gave her a hug. "He is okay" Melissa said. When they arrived the university Miley and Emily come up with and idea with the song they had written at the plane. "We have an idea that we can try to represent Greece in Eurovision" Miley said. "Do we have a song?" Clawd asked. "Yes we writed down 5 song we think can win and you would like" Emily said. "Okay" Cleo said. The group ended up with the song Angel of darkness.

The next day Clawdeen, Emily, Miley and Draculaura said to the principal what they had planned. "okay girls I am writing you the classes until you are back" principal Deseto. "thakns miss" the girls said. "And good luck I heard rumors that The Want is in the competion" She also said. When they walked out to the living room. Everyone was smiling. "We are in the musical games as we call it in Greece" Melissa said. "And Deseto said that we can travel Greece and we still have to do the homework" Miley said. "But she have heard rumors that The Want is gonna compete in the competion" Miley said. "I can call Deuce" Melissa said. She walked out of the room and called him. The others was going to pack because they have to leave tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in USA

The parents was gonna travel to Europe more Greece to support their child's. "So Maddy what is going to happen now?" Ramses de Nile asked. "We supports them and vote for them and hope they comes to the final and then win" Maddy answered. "But what about Deuce?" Asked Harriet Wolf. "I think he is the host in the greenroom?" Maddy said.

In Greece

When the gang arrived they found the hotel and packed out. "Well time to find Deuce" Cleo said. When they walked to competition building. And got a practice room. "Okay! I am Alvin! I am going to be your choreograph under this competition" Alvin said. "Wow this is so cool" Frankie said. After everyone had introduced themselves to Alvin he started to show them some dance moves. "Lunch time!" Alvin said. "So Alvin have you worked with someone who is famous?" Clawd asked. "Yes I am not just your choreograph in this competition" Alvin answered. "Who is that?" Clawdeen asked. "It is The Want!" Alvin said. "But the reason that I am working more with you now is because they are in the qualifying number 1 that is today! You are in number 2. Who is at Sunday two days again."Alvin said. "But I need to see if Eric and the dancers doing it good" Alvin said and walked away. Melissa's phone started ringing. "Hello" She said and walked away to talk alone. "Who do you think called Melissa?" Draculaura asked. "Maybe it was Deuce" Cleo said. Everybody at the table looked at her. "What?" She said. Then Melissa come back. "It was mom she said that our parents and siblings is coming and supporting us!" Melissa said. "That is so cool" Frankie said. "Lets go and see what The Want is going to sing?" Heath said. "Why?" Asked Frankie. He and the boys just looked at her. "Because we know them! And Cleo and Clawdeen can see the boys they think are cute!" Heath answered and looked at the girls. "We are in!" The girls said. They walked to room 5 ( It was there they had heard the competition was the evening) "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EAGHT!" A women shouted. "Who is that?" Asked Clawd. "That is Sofia Mangano!" Draculaura said back."And she is?" Heath asked. The girls looked at the boys. "She is the most popular musical games worker in Greece/ world she has written the Merston High song" Cleo said. "Easy she is helping the choreographs when they need it!" Frankie said. They looked at Sofia. "Is she going to help us?" asked Clawd. "Yes she is always helping when it is practicing at the stage" Melissa said. "How do you know that?" Asked Heath. "Cuz, my brother have represented Greece in eurovision before!" Melissa said. "Okay" Heath said.

After that the group had watched some of their competition they took a taxi to the airport to welcome their families. "MOM, DAD, DOZER, DAHLLA!" Melissa screamed and ran to her family. The other in the group found their parents and siblings and ran to them. "How is it going with you all?" Ramses de Nile asked. "Its going just fine!" Cleo answered for all of them. "Have you talked to Deuce?" Mr. Gorgon asked."No, but he is going to be in the competition!" Emily answered. "Which qualifying is he in?" Dozer asked. "Number 1" Melissa answered. "That is today! We got tickets for everyone! We knew that you was in number 2" Maddy said. "How does this finals actually work?" Clawrk Wolf asked. " In the 2 qualifications it is 20 finalists. Just 10 in both goes to the semifinals but one song in both goes straight to the final! And in the semifinals 4 finalist goes to the final and because it is 2 finalist who is not in the semi and 8 finalist goes to the final from the semi it is 10 in the final and the winner is representing Greece in eurovision song contest!" Dahlla said. "Now lets find the hotel and go and see the qualification" Ram said.

At the competition

After the finalist number 19 had sing her song the host for the show walked up at the stage. "Some winners never came to be in the competition but someone do it but the song the sing is not good enough let see how The Want or more Eric ranks now now the song is called POPULAR! Can it beat the song manboy!" She said. She walked of the stage and the Melissa and the others could see that the dancers and glass walls. It was a little cage who did not have walls because it was the glass walls that the dancers moved to the cage while Deuce danced inside._ (Who was going to be used that Deuce smashed them a place under the song)_ Deuce was wearing a red skin jacket a black shirt a pair of Grey pants with braces down to his knees and a pair of white shoes. The music started.

Stop, don't say that it's impossible  
'Cause I know it's possible  
Though I know you never look my way  
I can say; you will one day  
I can say you will one day

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular

_(Little dance part)_

Spread the news I'm gonna take the fight  
For the spotlight, day and night  
I can take this to the number one  
Be someone, before you're gone  
Be someone before you're gone

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular

Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, oh-oh-oh _(Smashing part)_

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
Populaaaaaaar

When the he was finished with the song everyone was absolutely thrilled. After the 20 songs the host walked up at the stage. "Now Greece it is your turn to vote for who is going to the semifinal number 1! Greece start voting NOW!" She said. Maddy voted for Deuce 2 times. "He is going to get enough votes anyway" She said Cleo voted many times!

After 20 minutes the host walked up at the stage. "Greece stop voting NOW!" She said. A man with a envelope walked up at the stage. "Here I have the names of the 10 finalists who is going to the semifinal number 1 but remember 1 of them goes straight to the final that is the finalist who gets most votes!" She said. "And the first finalist who is in the semi is..." She said. "SONG NUMBER 9 DANNY IN THE CLUB!" She said. After nine finalists was standing at the stage it was one last finalist who had a chance to get to the final. "And last but not least the last finalist is..."She said. The gang looked at the nine finalists at the stage Deuce was NOT there. "Song number..."


End file.
